1. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is a hair curler consisting of a cylindrical body, circular section or otherwise, the ends of which are joined by a linking element of which at least one end is designed to be removably fastened to the corresponding end of the cylindrical body, the linking element having, in its middle section, a feature designed to counter the reactive torque exercised by the hair rolled onto the curler.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Traditional hair curlers consist of a cylindrical body and an elastic stretched between the ends of the cylindrical body to hold the hair rolled onto the hair curler. When applying such a hair curler, the elastic is generally stretched along the side of the hair curler opposite the scalp. The hair rolled onto the hair curler exercises on the latter a reactive torque which tends to make the hair curler turn until the elastic rests against the lock of hair, near to the roots of the hair. The effect of this is, on the one hand the loosening of the hair which is being rolled hair and, on the other hand, to exercise, through the elastic, a permanent pressure on the roots of the hair. There is a risk therefore of breaking brittle hair. Moreover, with the elastic in this position, the hair curler exercises an uncomfortable traction on the hair.
It is well-known that this fault can be remedied by using a semi-rigid rod under the elastic of several hair curlers. The application of such a rod under the elastic is a tedious operation. It is, moreover, difficult to do without pulling on the hair.
To dispense with such a bar, it has already been suggested to use hair curlers the elastic of which has a small side flap in its middle section; a small flap which has at its end a hook designed to hook onto the elastic of the next-hair curler (DE-38 28 532). In this case, it is still necessary to pass the small flap under the elastic of the next hair curler and, consequently, to lift the elastic of this next hair curler.